


Forever

by Aeiouna



Series: Sheith Month 2018 [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sheith Month 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna
Summary: Written forSheith MonthDay 8: Save Me





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Sheith Month](https://sheithmonth.tumblr.com/post/172312094063/vld-sheith-month-july-2018-basic-rules-for) Day 8: Save Me

If it had been a contest as to who saved the other more, Keith would win hands down. Rescuing him from the table the Garrison strapped him to, finding him in the astral plane, and who knows how many times Keith saved his clone when he wasn't looking (he knew of at least three times, since Black had been involved).

He looked over at Keith, his hand in his pocket, rotating a ring in between his fingers. Simple, black gold with a small row of red diamonds. He cleared his throat. "Keith?"

Keith looked over, a smile gracing his lips. "Yes, Takashi?"

Shiro took Keith's left hand in his and dropped down to his knee. "Keith, when we first met, I saw so much potential in you. What started out as me mentoring you, being the catalyst for you to have a better life, became so much more. The day you got accepted into the Garrison, you'd told me I had saved you, and you were going to spend the rest of your life returning the favor. Oh Keith, my beautiful, amazing, fantastic, wonderful Keith, I would say you have returned the favor twentyfold." A deep breath as he pulled the ring out of his pocket, the black of the metal a stark contrast from the white of the Altean prosthesis he had been fitted with after his Galran one was removed. "Nothing would make me happier than having you by my side, to be there to save you in kind, for the rest of my life. Keith, will you marry me?"

Keith gasped, but he took the ring from Shiro's hand and placing it on his own finger instantly. "Oh my God, of course! It's been my dream to be called your husband, Takashi."

Shiro pulled Keith into a long lingering kiss. "I love you so much." And though Keith didn't say it, the tears in his eyes told Shiro the feeling was beyond mutual.


End file.
